Oksholat
Wild rolling hills and deep jungles that serve as the homeland of the Ogre race. The vast majority of Oksholat is entirely wild, with a huge variety of monsters living within the borders of the nation. There have been many instances of monsters not native to Oksholat migrating to the nation in order to take advantage of the Ogre nature of letting the strongest monsters live so they can be captured and kept as pets, whereas the races that inhabit the nearby nations will hunt to extinction these monsters because they fear their strength or cunning. Leadercity Capital city of Oksholat. Makestrong Smith run by an Ogre. Udyr Felltalon Orcish leader of the nation of Oksholat. He took charge of the nation when his warband attacked Leadercity and Udyr managed to defeat the previous leader of the Ogres in singles combat. Due to the crude nature of politics in Oksholat, Udyr was able to claim himself the new leader of the Ogre nation, and the few other Ogres that challenged him for this position mysteriously disappeared before these disputed could be officially resolved. He is obsessed with the pet culture of the Ogres, he has a personal warehouse full of a large variety of pets of all species, both sentient and monstrous. Crunchsquish Large coliseum that houses fights between Ogre pets or gladiators that choose to engage in the blood sport for money. The name is due to the observation that crunchy creatures tend to beat squishy creatures. There are a series of underground tunnels that run all over beneath the main coliseum fighting area. There are also cages surrounding the entire fighting area where pets for the various owners are kept until their turn to fight comes up. All of the combatant's weapons are kept in one corner of the coliseum fighting floor. There is a large circular seating area that can comfortably seat thousands, and when a particularly high-profile fight occurs, this area is reduced to standing room only. Bigpen Large trade outpost that houses the largest market of all manner of creatures, sentient and otherwise, in all the realm. Virtually any non-unique creature can be found and purchased here, along with some unique creatures, although these creatures will commonly sell for hundreds, if not thousands of gold or platinum coins. Huntinggrounds A large region of wild lands that are full of monstrous creatures that the Ogres enslave as pets. There are several small trade outposts that are maintained within Huntinggrounds that are used by Ogres to resupply their hunting gear and rest in relative safety in an otherwise very dangerous area. Scarypeak A large mountain near the middle of Huntinggrounds that is allegedly haunted by the spirits of slain pets of past Ogres. The top of this mountain is hollow, containing a sanctuary for exotic creatures within its protective walls. The top is also missing, meaning there is plentiful sunlight here. This is essentially a window into the past of this nation, where many creatures that have been extinct for a long time still survive in small numbers. Daleran Taskmaster (rare monster hunter) Discovered the sanctuary found in the hollowed out top of Scarypeak. He captured a Chimera and sold it to Udyr for a small fortune. Since then, Daleran has drunk away this fortune and is willing to escort others to the hidden sanctuary for the right price. Shinygive This border city serves as a major trading post for those that wish to trade with the Ogres that live here without actually traveling very far into their nation. Uglymandie This is the turning point in the attempted invasion by the Orcs where the Orc leader was finally slain and the advancing armies were turned back.